pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal's Adventures Side Series/Episode 7-Querrell's New Superpower
This is episode 7 of the side series. Characters Pit the Raccoon and Chippi Stretch the Cat Querrell the Chameleon Magician Plot Pit is taking Querrell around to show him the stuff that had changed while he was gone. He shows him the magician, who was the only one besides Pit to not be affected by the machine Querrell's evil self built. Querrell is told of the fruit that gave Pit his fire abilities and Stretch his tail abilities. He asks for one, of which shocks Pit and Stretch. Querrell then gains a new superpower besides camoflauge, which is a natural ability for all chameleons. Events Pit was taking Querrell around one day. Pit: Alot has changed since you were evil. So much it's not even funny. Querrell: Probably because of that machine the entire town thought differently. I still hate that. Stretch: The past is the past, it's over now. Pit: Hey, I can take you the the other one that didn't get affected! Querrell: You told me you were the only one. Pit: There was another. Want me to show ya? Querrell: Sure. They then showed up at the magicians house. Pit: I still remember coming here, it's all as clear as day. The magician then appeared at the door. Magician: Ah, young ones, oh! Pit, is that...? Pit: Yeah I forgot to tell you. He's back, yeah. Told you I wouldn't stop. Magician: Well, the persistent get somewhere, right? Come in you three. They then came in. Stretch: I remember this place, as a little kid. Querrell: Woah, I've never seen this place. You've both been here before? Pit: Yes, both when I was a kid and when I lost ya. Querrell: Uh huh. Magician: Pit and Stretch were here when they were younger. Both took a taste of this. (showed the fruit) It gives a superpower to someone depending on the person. I can't test it out myself, different people get different results. Stretch and Pit are two examples. Pit: This is basically the origin of how I got my fire powers pretty much. That fruit. Querrell then stared at it. Querrell: So that works depending on the person huh? Interesting. Stretch started to ponder something. Stretch: (thoughts) What is Querrell thinking right now? I hope it isn't out-right crazy. Pit: Querrell....? Querrell: Hmm... can I try? Stretch and Pit then got really shocked. Pit: You're.... serious? Once you do it, there's no way out! Querrell: I know, but you two have had the fun for ages now, and I wanna help too, other than camoflauging, I want to help too, and not be the odd one out lying around doing nothing. Stretch: It's not gonna be easy, once you have it, it's there forever. Pit: You sure, bud? Querrell: Yes. Magician: He's made his choice, youngsters. I reckon he wants to experience the joy like you guys do. It seems fun to him, so we can let him try. Pit: Sure, but he's getting himself into a big situation here. Querrell: If you two have had fun, I want to have fun too. I was trapped inside myself for all that time, useless, unable to defend myself. I want to try my best to keep that from happening again, especially after it happened slightly again a few weeks back. Pit: That was because of high-tech stuff, I promise I'd keep you safe. Querrell: I'll be fine, if you two are, then I can be too. Keeping me safe already failed before, and I want to prove I can do it. Stretch: Ok... Magician: Now it won't happen immediately, it has to wait, considering it depends on the person who takes it, it has to decide, so it won't happen straight away. Querrell: Of course, which means I still have a while of being normal, guys. Pit: But after that, that's it. Stretch: I hope you're ready. Querrell: I will be. They then went home and Querrell took it. That night, with Pit... Pit: I still can't believe he would. Chippi: Would what? Pit: I took Querrell to meet the guy that helped me and Stretch gain our powers. He asked for the same fruit that gave us the stuff, and I just cannot believe he would do that. Chippi: Remember, he's your friend from childhood, right? Pit: Even if he felt the odd one out, that was just so fascinating about him, even though he was normal, he would accept me, even if everyone laughed because of my inexperience. Chippi: Maybe he was envious, or he just wants to defend himself. Pit: But I promised I'd keep him safe. Chippi: After that, what ended up happening a few weeks before? Pit: That was because of the devil guy. He'd built a high-tech gun that could infiltrate the mind, so of course he would get trapped, that's the major memory. But it wasn't permanent, he fought back. Otherwise, I've been in charge of everything. Chippi: And maybe he wants to take charge? Think about it. I'm off now, see ya. She then flew off. Pit still pondered. Pit: Still... why? The next day, when they saw each other, Pit and Stretch were worried. Pit: You ok? How do you feel? Querrell: I'm fine, don't worry, nothing major is different to me. Stretch: Something happened, but it's not obvious right now. Pit: Hmm, how about we stay here and talk? Stretch: Yeah, if he does something, he can keep close and tell us. Pit: Sure. So... They were then talking, whilst Querrell was wondering what had happened. Querrell: (thoughts) I took the fruit... I wonder what ability I have now? It's so confusing. He then started staring at a rock. The rock then started moving, as Querrell was staring at it. He was confused. Querrell: Could that be it? Pit: Huh? Stretch: Querrell? Pit: What is it? Querrell: Could the fruit have chosen psychic powers? Pit then got confused. Pit: Uh, how? Querrell: The rock moves when I stare at it in a certain way, which I've heard is kind of a psychic ability. Stretch and Pit then stared at each other. Pit: Let's go somewhere. They then went to the area they led Eggman too. Pit: This place gives me memories. Bad ones. Querrell: This place is quiet though, separate from others. Hey, Eggman's elsewhere now, don't worry. Pit: If you said psychic abilities.... then try it on me. Stretch: Pit?! You're making as reckless a choice as he was with the fruit! Pit: I can take a small blow to the wall, now come on. Querrell: But... I don't know if it'll work... Pit: Try it, I was inexperienced first time around too. Querrell then tried, and it worked. Pit: Yep... definetely a psychic ability thing, oof! (he fell off the wall) Stretch: So now we've figured it out, what do we do now? Querrell: Keep working on it? Pit: Yeah, I say we do that too. Welcome to our world, buddy. Querrell: Yeah, and I can help out now! Yes! So they continued to practice until Querrell perfected his abilities. The End Category:Crystal's Adventures Side Series Episodes